The Dragon Seal Team
by Milinkfan89
Summary: It's three thousand years since the fall of the empire. A elf named Varidian has discovered an infinite power source known as The Void and has taken over Alagaesia. A half-elf in desperation casts a spell and several people appear before here.


She ran through the forest her eyes full of fear. She could hear the horse's hooves pounding against the ground as she looked around for a place to hide. Anything, anywhere; she just needed a little bit of time. Long enough to cast the spell and figure out what it does. She had discovered the scroll in the ruins of Galbatorix's castle. It had been nearly three thousand years since he had been defeated by Eragon and Arya. They had become heroes and Eragon had got the riders up soon enough…the only problem was Alagaesia. Eragon had vowed never to return unless it was an emergency. All of it had started because of one of the elves.

He had begun reading scrolls of dark ancient magic, all the elves had since Galbatorix's death. They had been banned from actually performing it though…that was the problem. The elf, Veridian, had explored in the dark ancient magic and rituals and in the end he had discovered a dark secret, a way to imbue magic into essence and create powerful talismans and access a dark source of energy known only as The Void. He had at first been helping the riders and Queen Arya. But not long after he decided that they were both flawed the riders a failure and the Queen incorrect. By this point he had many followers who would do his biding without a second thought so that's what happened.

One day he just decided to overthrow them all. He had his servants destroy the magical mirrors connecting Alagaesia to Sylviana, the home of the riders. After that it was war. He and his followers of all four races had been preparing, crafting weapons and armor imbued with the dark magic from The Void, and they had an all out attack.

The humans were the first to fall, Veridian's servants taking the capitol and all the cities. The dwarves fell next and the urgals followed afterwards. The elves were the last to fall but in the end Veridian and his followers took control of Alagaesia. They sent up an empire constantly drawing dark energy from The Void. Veridian made himself emperor, and he became a ruler just like Galbatorix before him, immortal and absolute power. Many of the riders had been imprisoned a few even slain.

When the humans had fallen Murtagh and Nasuada had escaped heading to Sylviana. When the dwarves had fallen Orik and a few guards escaped to Sylviana as well.

None of the urgals had been able to escape because of an enchantment.

Arya had attempted to escape to escape but she had been captured and imprisoned before she could, before she was captured she had sent away her daughter making her promise to escape and protect the eggs. When they had gotten to the island Eragon had prepared to leave when Murtagh had stopped him. He explained that Veridian had many riders on his side and they would need many more people if they were to have a chance. There were several villages on Sylviana and ever since that day they had begun preparing.

The girl ran faster and she noticed it. A cave she ran inside and was delighted to find a maze of caves. She ran through it and when she was safe she cast the spell quickly and then there was a bright flash forcing her to close her eyes as a horrible wind swept through the cave. "What the hell.?"

"-et! What happened…"

"Sylesth canuth geruio!"

"What…Angela what did you do!" The girl slowly opened her eyes to see a group of people all holding weapons.

"Hey there's a girl here…" One of them, a man in a blue and red coat held out a hand for her and she took it and he helped her up. "Who are you, what's your name."

"I…I'm Saya…daughter of Queen Arya and Head Dragon Rider Eragon…a…and my land has been imprisoned by an evil lord known as Veridian…I…I need your help…I brought you all here…"

He looked at her his eyes looking over her face. "She's telling the truth. Well Saya my name's Frantz."

A girl with spiky red hair and a glowing scythe smiled and spoke up. "Hi my name's Angela."

Another girl wearing…barely anything…and holding a sword looked at her speaking. "My name's Roselle. This is my sister Leila." She gestured to a little girl holding a sword and wearing a black dress.

A man with a coat similar to Frantz' and bandages on his arms and a gauntlet-like thing on one arm nodded. "Name's Tude." A girl with the same kind of gauntlet on her arm, leaning against the wall nodded.

"And mine's Melin." A little boy holding a glowing scythe spoke up.

"I'm Edgar." A girl wearing barely anything again but more than Roselle spun…a thing…in her hand as she looked at Saya.

"I'm Natasha." She spoke with an accent and then all eight of them spoke in unison, saying.

"And we're the Golden Seal Team." Saya relaxed before she froze hearing Veridian's men shout.

"SHE'S OVER HERE!" There was the sound of armor slamming against the ground and a group of sixteen or seventeen armed urgals, humans, elves, and dwarves turned around the corner looking at them and Saya backed into a wall frightened as the Golden Seal Team each drew out weapons facing the mean and Frantz spoke as if he was leader.

"Leave her alone. You'll regret it if you don't." They glared.

"We have orders to bring in Saya before she can assist her father with organizing the rebellion." Frantz started to speak before Angela cut him off.

"You'll have to go through us first."

**A/N- And here is the first chapter of The Dragon Seal Team. Hope you liked it! Please R&R bad and good alike.**


End file.
